


Bloody Mary

by ddalgimilkeubbang



Series: peachy pomelo tea [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Sexy, Short One Shot, bartender!daniel, customer!ong, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgimilkeubbang/pseuds/ddalgimilkeubbang
Summary: Daniel felt tedious being a bartender in a boring bar but one day he found his reason to be in the bar for months.





	Bloody Mary

Thursday evening. As usual, Daniel was at the bar where he work, serving orders from the guests in the bar. This is his job every day except Friday. He enjoyed to be a bartender in the start, thinking that he got to flirt with hot girls or boys in the bar, but now he found it boring. Those recipes and formulas to remember, and no hot guys and girls to flirt indeed. All of them came in couples, those who came alone were always those middle-aged man or woman, with their face like a bittergourd. 

Maybe he should change a bar, he thought. But thinking about tommorow is Friday make him happy and he smiled unconciousnessly. He gotta go to a real club with freaking hot and sexy boys and girls and have a fun time teasing and flirting with them.

"I say Mr. Bartender can you hear me?"  
A handsome guy who looks like he is in his early 20s spoke to Daniel, with an impatient voice and tone, frowning.

Daniel was shocked abit and looked back to that guy who is sitting right in front of him,  
"Yes, I was lost in my thoughts just now so sorry. What would you want?" 

"Bloody Mary, double shot of vodka."

"Okay, wait a minute."  
Daniel turned back to get himself those ingredients for the Bloody Mary, but another hand on his fast pounding heartbeat to calm himself down.

Finally, first hot guy after bloody six months working in this boring bar.

He managed to calm himself down by taking a few gulps of air and make his beautiful customer a Bloody Mary.

"Here's your Bloody Mary, enjoy."  
Daniel placed a stalk of celery on the drink as the last decoration of it and placed it in front of the guy.

He took a sip and Daniel was actually waiting him to mouth his comments about the drink but he actually said,  
"Take away the celery thingy, I hate decorations."

Daniel took away the celery and threw it into the dustbin.  
"It's the first time that I got a request to take decorations away from their cocktail since i worked in this place six months ago."  
He bent down to his eye level,  
"You are fun. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, are you trying to flirt me now?" He took another sip of the cocktail and looked back to Daniel,  
"Guess. You have three chances." he smirked.

Daniel's heart almost skipped a beat. He knew that he had fall on this mysterious guy on his first sight.

"Uhm...Any tips? There are thousands of names in this world."

"Starts with S and W." He took of his round glasses, the three moles on his left cheek more visible now.

"Seungwoon?"

He didn't say a word, just shaked his head slightly.

"Sangwoo?"

"Nope." 

Daniel was squeezing his mind to think his name out of those hundreds of possibilities.

"You have one chance left." 

"Seongwoo?"

He grinned and nodded his head.  
"Daebak. How to name you then, Mr. Bartender?"

God, he is so fascinating when he smiles.  
"Me? Kang Daniel."He replied with a big smile which can melt everyone.

"So Daniel-ssi, is it happy for you to know my name?"

"Yea, because you're beautiful. And how's the Bloody Mary, Seongwoo-ssi?" 

"Well, not bad. Good with the strong vodka." he took the last sip of the drink, pushing the empty glass to Daniel.

"Are you free tonight?" Daniel asked while taking over the empty glass.

"Wow, so fast huh? You already wanna fuck me up in the bed when i just knew you for thirty minutes?" He looked up to Daniel's eyes with a mysterious chuckle.

"No but..." 

Seongwoo cut his line, "I'll date with you if you get to guess the drink that I want to order next. No hints. No tries. Good luck boy." 

"Okay."

After minutes, he placed a highball glass filled with peachy orange liquer in it.

"Sex on the beach."

"Good guess. I think you can read my mind. Do you have superpowers Daniel-ssi?"

"Nope but its just common sense. You love vodka and I've guessed between Cosmo and this. Since they said i looked like a peach cartoon so I've choosed this."

"Why not Woo Woo? That has peach too." He took a sip of the peachy vodka drink.

"I don't expert at that, so I gave up. I want you to have a best taste of my masterpieces."

"So I'll let you fuck me in the hotel bed tonight. Or you want in a bathtub?" Seongwoo said with a playful tone.

"I won't fuck someone I knew an hour ago although your beauty makes me wanna fuck you right now. I just want a date. And I love your constellation-like-moles on your cheek."

"Date with a stranger? Sounds fun. How old are you Daniel-ssi?" 

"22. How about you, Seongwoo-ssi?"

"23."

"Then I shall call you hyung. Do you mind that?" Daniel said while wipping his cocktail shaker.

"Do you think I mind when I can date with a stranger?"

Instantly, Daniel pressed his lips on Seongwoo's and they can feel each other's breath. His was hot and so as Seongwoo's. Seongwoo closed his eyes, putting his hand on Daniel's neck, kissing him back. It was a chaste kiss.

Daniel pulled back, "Since you are kissing me back, then we are not strangers anymore, Seongwoo hyung."

"As you wish. You are charming, too, Daniel." 

"So will you allow me to be your boyfriend tonight?" Daniel smirked

"Yea, but not just tonight." 

He stood up and kissed Daniel in the middle of the bar. Daniel kissed him back,his hands on his waist, pushing him closer to himself, deepening the kiss.  
The customers in the bar cheered and whistled. 

Seongwoo pulled back when they realised they needed air.

"I want it to be forever." he murmured

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my first ongniel drabble since i have became a wannable ahhahahahah
> 
> basically it was a mess but thank you for reading


End file.
